51 Coisas Que Emmett Não Pode Fazer II
by deboram
Summary: Sequência de 51 Coisas que Emmett Não Pode Fazer e 51 Coisas que Emmett Deve Se Lembrar. Alice, Bella e Rosali fazem outra lista. One-shot. Tradução.


**N⁄T:** Eu tardo mas não falho (muito), hauhauah. Ok, aí então vai a terceira parte da quatrilogia (q) das 51 coisas. Depois dessa vem a do Aro que é muuuito comédia – mas só vai ser postada depois de muitos comentários, seriously, não tenho vergonha de barganhar. Quanto a Sex and Vampires, eu sei que eu prometi e não cumpri e eu sei que todos querem uma atualização e eu vou trabalhar nisso essa semana, ok? Juro que não desisti da série! Me dêem um desconto porque eu estou trabalhando em um projeto que... NÃO VOU FALAR AINDA, MUAHAHA. Sou pura maldade. Enfim, menos conversa e mais fics.

**51 **Coisas Que Emmett Cullen Não Tem Permissão De Fazer – Parte II

By: the indifferent child of earth (/theindifferentchildofearth)

-

1. Vestir à força Carlisle em uma roupa de disco... (n⁄t: eu acho que todos entenderam, mas quem não sacou pense em John Travolta em Embalos de Sábdo a Noite, lol)

2. E então pedir à ele se Barry Manilow sabe que ele invadiu o guarda roupa dele.

3. Roubar todos os sutiãs da Bella...

4. E usar o mais escandaloso sobre a camisa na escola...

5. E falar que ele fez isso para expressar sua opinião sobre os esteriótipos sexuais.

6. Dar uma de homossexual para cima do Edward enquanto ele está indo para a sala de aula...

7. Especialmente na frente de garotas cheias de luxúria.

8. Referir-se à Esme como uma "Mulher de Stephford" (n⁄t: eu sei que isso é chato, mas enfim, isso foi uma referência ao filme Mulheres Perfeitas - em inglês Stephford Wifes.)

9. Alegar ter tido sexo selvagem com o piano do Edward.

10. Alegar ter tido sexo selvagem com o carro do Edward.

11. Alegar ter tido sexo selvagem com a namorada do Edward (Bella).

12. Alegar ter tido sexo selvagem com o Edward.

13. Alegar qualquer um dos números de 9 à 12 alto no refeitório.

14. Referir-se à empatia de Jasper como o "problema feminino do Jasper".

15. Pintar o Porshe 911 Turbo da Alice qualquer outra cor que não amarelo.

16. Perguntar a Rosalie se ela acha que ele precisa fazer uma cirurgia de redução de mamas, para que o peito dele seja menor que o dela.

17. Contar a quem quiser ouvir que ele é na verdade Voldemort...

18. E que o nome real dele é Aro Volturi.

19. Declarar oficialmente que o terceiro sábado de todos os meses como "Dia de Seduzir o Carlisle".

20. Ameaçar extersanguiminar qualquer um que irritá-lo com as suas "presas vampíricas".

21. Cantar repetidamente "Eu tenho vários cocos adoráveis" usando itens como o ego do Edward, o bumbum da Alice, a teimosia da Bella e a sensibilidade do Jasper como tamanho dos cocos.

22. Chamar Debussy de "música de elevador" na frente do Edward.

23. Segurar o par de sapatos favoritos da Alice sobre a cabeça dela para que ela tenha que pular para alcançá-los.

24. Contar a todo mundo que ele está grávido...

25. E que o bebê é da Esme.

26. Chamar os Texanos de "um monte de caipiras" na frente do Jasper.

27. Usar as roupas e a maquiagem da Rosalie na escola...

28. E então fingir chorar e contar ao Conselheiro que ele sente que a família dele está pressionando-o para estar com a Rosalie, e que ele é inseguro da sua sexualidade e de quem ele realmente é.

29. Cantar "Sem Dormir Hoje a Noite" quando Edward sai para ir ver a Bella dormir.

30. Chamar a Alice de munchkin e oferecer à ela um pirulito por ser uma garota tão fofinha. (n⁄t: munchkin são aquelas pessoas super pequenas em O mágico de Oz)

31. Cantar a música tema de Tubarão toda a vez que a Alice passar por ele.

32. Começar a gritar a letra de "A mensagem de texto para terminar de Kelly" para o Edward aleatoriamente, enquanto finge que o Edward realmente terminou com ele e não é uma música.

33. Contar para a Agência de Segurança Nacional que entreouviu Carlisle fazer uma ameaça à vida do presidente.

34. Perguntar as garotas, em uma voz assustadora, se elas gostam de cachorrinhos.

35. Fingir cair no sono durante a aula...

36. E daí fingir estar tendo um sonho erótico no qual Jasper tem o papel principal...

37. Especialmente quando Jasper está sentado na carteira ao lado dele.

38. Tingir o cabelo de loiro...

39. E falar pra todo mundo que os loiros realmente se divertem mais.

40. Imaginar a Bella pelada na presença do Edward só para irritar ele.

41. Fazer bigodes em todas as telas de pintura que tem pessoas do Carlisle.

42. Substituir todos os suprimentos de limpeza da Esme por tinta.

43. Começar um grupo de Vampiros Anônimos...

44. E convidar todos os alunos góticos⁄emos da escola para participar.

45. Cantar "I'm Too Sexy".

46. Dançar "I'm Too Sexy".

47. Falar na terceira pessoa por dias.

48. Chorar histericamente no almoço sobre quão gordo ele é, e anunciar que ele vai fazer uma dieta.

49. Escrever coisas como "Prada é para puritanos" e "Dolce & Gabbana é porcaria" nos cadernos da Alice.

50. Contar aos amigos da Bella que a Bella e o Edward gostam de coisas bem pervertidas e exibicionistas, é por isso que eles são tãããão perfeitos um para o outro.

-

"Bom, isso é tudo para a parte dois, eu suponho." Alice disse enquanto passava um olhar pela lista.

"Não que vá fazer muita diferença." Bella comentou. Ela, Alice e Rosalie sentaram juntas na mesa de jantar da casa dos Cullen.

"Ainda assim, faz Esme se sentir melhor ver as listas na sala de estar. Meu marido. Honestamente. Ele aje como se tivesse sete, não setenta." Rosalie replicou enquanto dava os retoques finais na sua manicure.

Bella e Alice acenaram em concordância.

As três levantaram e dirigiram-se para a sala de estar. Alice pegou a lista e colocou na parede. As três garotas deram alguns passos para trás para olhar.

"Bom, o que vocês querem fazer agora?" Bella perguntou.

Alice abriu a boca e estava para responder quando Emmett veio correndo através da porta da frente com um objeto grande enrolado em um cobertor.

"Alice! Graças aos deuses que você está aqui—Eu preciso esconder esse explosivo nuclear antes que os federais cheguem!"

"Meu bom Deus." Bella disse.

"VOCÊ ROUBOU UM EXPLOSIVO NUCLEAR?!" Rosalie gritou.

"Eu estava melhorando ele!" Ele defendeu.

Alice pegou o braço dele e correu para fora, presumidamente para mostrar a ele um lugar onde ninguém acharia ele. Bella e Rosalie pararam em um silêncio pelo choque por um minuto antes de a Bella suspirar, virar-se para a lista e rabiscar no fim:

_51. Roubar explosivos nucleares para melhorá-los. Correção: ele não tem permissão de roubar nada, incluindo, mas não limitando, propriedades do governo, roupas íntimas, utensílios da cozinha, e rodas de queijo._ (n⁄t: são aqueles queijos redondos e enormes).

-

**N⁄A: **Por favor comentem – ilumina meu dia... semana...mês... não me olhe desse jeito!

**N⁄T:** AHUAHUAH, falei que essa série era ótima . Tudo que eu queria falar realmente tá na nota de cima, então aqui só vou lembrar que quero comentários para a outra fic dessa série ser postada XD Beijos, Dé.


End file.
